Ain't No Other Band
by holytaxaccountant
Summary: Big Time Rush is a typical band, trying to get big. With their friends and family backing them up with support, Big Time Rush is sure that their dream can become true. Full Summary Inside.


**Title: **_Ain't No Other Band.  
_**Summary: **Big Time Rush is a typical band, trying to get big. Typical; Practicing in garage/basement. Typical; trying to grab gigs. Typical; Trying to get famous. Typical; Four guys working at a dream. With their friends and family backing them up with support, Big Time Rush is sure that their dream can become true.  
**Characters in Chapter: **_James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Chelsea Blake, Alyx Bates.  
_**Notes: **_If this seems too fast, I'm sorry. I didn't want to start too early or too late. I can only promise it will get better. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos, I didn't really look through it._

* * *

The afternoon sun hung over the town like a fresh coat of yellow paint, blinding anything that dared to look at it. It lightened up the small Minnesota town, warming it up with the luscious rays that radiated heat. The thin layer of snow that covered the grass was slowly melting away, leaving fresh puddles of slush and water. The roads were clearer as winter descended into spring. It was a nice change of weather; the residents of the town could finally step out of their homes without the fear of gaining frostbite within the first five minutes. It wasn't exactly the weather, yet, to break out shorts and tanks but at least the winter coats could be put away.

The stream of sunlight slipped through the curtains of James's bedroom, waking him out of a deep sleep. He frowned at his window, almost as if he was scorning the bright light. It merely taunted him as it filtered through. With a huff, James sat his head back down on his pillow, wanting nothing more than to drift off into the waves of dreams that he had been through. The light bothered him again, causing him to turn and bury his face into the pillow. It smelled heavily of lemon freshener, probably because he had done laundry just the other day. After a few minutes of laying face first in his pillow, James cautiously threw the blankets off of him. He was hit with a wave of coldness. He stuffed himself back under, tucking his head beneath the dark comforter.

Underneath his room, his front door opened with a loud bang, causing James to cringe at the sound. He heard the muffled voice afterwards, "Morning, Gorgeous! I am heading upstairs! If you are not dress, cover yourself up!" He chuckled to himself, looking up a few seconds later to see a blonde head to stick through his bedroom door.

"Hey, Alyx," mumbled James through a thick coat of sleepiness. Alyx was his next door neighbor, plus one of his best friends. They soon became best friends when Alyx had 'beaten' James up for stealing her paste in kindergarten; he thought it had been cool that a girl could kick his ass at the tender age of six.

"Look, I brought nutrition!" she exclaimed, holding up a box of doughnuts. He laughed again, his voice hoarse. She threw the box toward him and he caught it with both hands. "It's so dreary in here," whined the petite blonde as she threw open the curtains. James crouched himself under the blankets again, shutting his eyes against the unnatural brightness of the light. He vaguely heard Alyx murmur about him being nocturnal but didn't pay much attention when she pulled the blankets off of him.

He glowered at her, narrowing his dark green eyes, "What if I had been wearing nothing under here?"

Alyx settled a hand on her hip, "We used to have baths together, James. Shut up and eat," she said, forcing the box of doughnuts out of his hands and almost stuffing one in his mouth. He choked before pulling it out and swallowed what he had bit into.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, his voice muddled by his chewing.

She glanced at him, biting into a jelly filled doughnut, "If I didn't bring this over here every morning, you'd starve," she commented, throwing a blonde strand over her shoulder before smiling. He paused for a second before mumbling an agreement. He hated to admit that Alyx was one of his dependents.

He didn't think about that much when he heard his front door open. "Oh! Is that the girl?" Alyx asked, referring to James's girlfriend, Chelsea. He couldn't help but hear the slight disgust – if he could call it that – in her tone.

There were stomping of feet as whoever it was climbed the stairs, "First, not a girl and second, would never date James," Logan announced as he stepped into the bedroom. James knew that his house would be filling up soon but that didn't bother him. It happened every day.

Alyx snickered under her breath, wiping jelly off of her face as James chewed down on his second doughnut, "I don't know. I've seen you in a dress. You make a pretty hot girl," she nodded, her lips pressed together to contain her laughter from the look of horror that passed over Logan's face in a split second. He brushed off of the comment though before looking at James.

"Kendall and Carlos are on their way," he said, grinning at the new information. James nodded, offering a powdered doughnut to Logan, who took it without any hesitation.

Alyx chomped down on her doughnut, stuffing the last bite in her mouth. It was amazing how unlady-like the gesture was but it didn't bother the boys since they mirrored her actions. She fell back on the bed, sighing quietly, "So what are the plans today?" she asked, her hands laying over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling above.

"Probably just practicing," James answered. Logan leaned up against the blue colored wall near the door way. Alyx rolled her eyes at James's answer. It seemed that was all the boys did was practice, practice, practice. James nudged her with his foot in a disapproving way when he saw her eye-roll. She merely stuck her tongue out at him until they were interrupted by a girlish voice.

"James! James!" it called. They waited, listening as the footsteps bounded up the stairs as if an excited little puppy was running up to greet it's owner.

But it wasn't. In popped Chelsea, clutching a stand of papers in her hand and wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. James's face was taken over by the same grin as he saw his girlfriend looking excited. Chelsea didn't even stop to see Alyx lying horizontally on the bed. She pounced right on it, nearly hitting the blonde in the process.

"Watch it!" she snapped, but Chelsea ignored her as she focused on James.

"Guess what?" the tiny brunette exclaimed, glancing over at Logan to make sure he knew it was about him as well. It was about the whole band, anyone could see by the excitement just lining her face.

"What?" Logan muttered through a mouthful of doughnut, swallowing it and blushing sheepishly for his manners, or lack thereof.

"This lady right here," Chelsea started out, pointing to herself before continued, "got Big Time Rush a gig!" she exclaimed, clutching the stack of papers in her hand. Logan's doughnut dropped from his hand and James's mouth fell open. Alyx gave a look of disgust at the half-eaten food hanging out as she pushed his chin up with her finger, stretching between Chelsea and James.

James swallowed hard, swallowing the food and the lump in his throat, "A-Are you kidding?" he asked, his stuttering more apparent then it seemed. Logan was wide-eyed, staring blankly in front of him.

"Hey, what's up guys?" A new voice broke through the fuzzy haze that the three people, excluding Chelsea, were in. Kendall stepped him, following by Carlos, who was happily munching on a corndog. Kendall glanced around, seeing Logan looking near to a happiness break down. He saw James gazing at Chelsea heavily and Alyx was lying on her side, half lazily and half surprised.

"Did someone die?" Carlos asked, lowering his corndog from his mouth as he looked at everyone. His tone was sad and Kendall's face was just twisted in under puzzlement.

"You. Got. Us. A. Gig?" James asked, not even acknowledging his two other best friends in the doorway.

"Yes!" Chelsea excitedly said, jumping up off of the bed and holding the papers she had in her hand up to his face, "I even made flyers! Isn't it great?"

There was a pause, silence settling over the whole room. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other as Chelsea looked around, her face falling. For a moment, she didn't even think they were excited. That was until all four boys nearly flung themselves at her. Carlos threw his corndog to the ground as Kendall and he rushed to her. Logan pushed himself from the wall and James pounced off of the bed. They were hugging, talking excitedly. James was kissing Chelsea everywhere on her face as Kendall clung to her shoulders in happiness. Logan was doing his own happy dance as was Carlos. Alyx was still perched on the bed, her legs crossed Indian style with her hands in her lap. She preferred not to be thrown into the pile.

It was a great day for Big Time Rush though.

* * *

Kendall was in the kitchen, talking animatedly to his mother on the phone, telling her about it. They didn't live far from their parents, any of them, but it was far enough for them to be at least independent. Carlos was still freaking out with Logan and Chelsea was somewhere on her phone, making more plans.

Alyx sat on the couch, a bowl of chips placed on her lap with the TV blaring music from the DVD player. She was staring at the TV, blinking only occasionally.

"Isn't this wonderful?" James's voice sliced through her thoughts, making her turn her head to look at him. He was still clad in his blank tank top and boxers, not that any of them mind since they had been around each other long enough that it didn't matter what you wore as long as you wore _something_. He was grinning, radiating with overwhelming happiness that it made Alyx want to smile and it did. Her lips quirked at the corners as she was giving him a 'congratulations'.

His arm dropped on her shoulder as he sighed heavily, gratitude for Chelsea she was sure, "I can't believe it," he continued on, almost in a sort of trance. She knew that he was imagining what it would be like to be on stage just once. She patted his knee, giving her heartfelt smile again.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I'm so happy for you guys," James looked at her, skeptical.

"Really? Because you look like someone hit your cat with a car," he said, nudging her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me where Pickles went," she said, almost in a menacing tone. He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he pushed that conversation away.

"So, what is with you? You'd probably be the one person who would be jumping up and down with joy a lot more than the rest of us," Alyx picked up a chip, exhaled heavily, and dropped it back in the neon green bowl.

"I don't know. I just thought I would be the one to get your guys' first gig. I feel like I do nothing for this band," she huffed, pulling her face into an expression that James couldn't exactly read.

"You give us support."

"Chelsea gives you more."

James rolled his eyes, pulling his best friend close, while almost spilling her chips in the process, "Okay, why don't you help her?" he asked, earning a scoff and a slight blow to the stomach but Alyx was weaker than him now and it didn't hurt, "Come on, help her set up the gig and get the information. Use your artistic skills and make better posters because to be honest, hers sucked." He smiled at the laugh that it got from Alyx as she looked up at him.

"But I don't like her."

"Do it for me?" he asked, looking at her with his green eyes. Her own eyes widened as she realized what was coming. His bottom lip stuck out first, curling down as he turned his eyes into a puppy dog look. His eyelashes fluttered for a more puppy dog look.

She lowered her own eyes, shaking her head as she whined, flopping her head down on his shoulder, "Fine," she hissed, hitting his stomach once more. He laughed, landing a kiss on her cheek before pushing her up off of him and off the couch.

"Good, now go," he said, using his foot to push her forward. She glared at him, batting his foot away before she disappeared into the other room. Kendall walked in at that time, glancing at Alyx as she left, his gaze lingering with confusion and whatever else was mixed into his emotion. He shook his head, turning to James.

"Why is she going into the same room as Chelsea?" he asked, jumping over the arm of the couch and sitting next to James. He pulled the bowl of Alyx's chips on his lap, popping one into his mouth and crunching on it.

"She's going to help her," James answered, turning down the music before glancing over at Kendall. Kendall nodded.

"Puppy dog look?"

"Every time," James smiled, nodding his head up and down to his question.

Kendall sighed in annoyance, frowning, "I wish that would work with me," muttered the blonde. James chortled, his shoulders shaking. Kendall looked perplexed, which was usually Carlos's expression but apparently it was Kendall's that day.

"That's because your puppy dog look sucks," James said through his laughter before coming down with a last snort.

Kendall waved the comment off as he continued on with what he was there for, "So, guess who is coming to the gig?" he asked, his smile brightening.

"Your mom and Katie?" Kendall nodded before furrowing his eyebrows.

"You call your folks yet?"

James shook his head once more before slumping his shoulders, "I should go do that," he said, rubbing his chin before getting up, "I guess I was too excited."

"Aren't we all, man?" Kendall shouted after him, settling down into the couch with the chips.

It was hard for any of the boys to keep the excitement out of them.

* * *

Read and review. :D


End file.
